


Language In The Halls

by orphan_account



Series: Knowing Amami [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amami is suspicious sometimes, Gen, Korekiyo 'paranoid is my middle name' Shinguuji, Korekiyo figures out he may be gay, and french, but that's okay, he's just cryptic, it's one of those oh moments, no beta we die like men, you can pry French Amami from my dead hands, you know the ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Korekiyo wonders why people call Amami suspicious. They say he speaks in tongues, and our favorite anthologist investigates.
Relationships: None, yet
Series: Knowing Amami [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655719
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Language In The Halls

**Author's Note:**

> Still gay

The next time you see Amami is a day or two later. You think that he might be just as cryptic as yourself. He’s somehow everywhere and nowhere at almost the same time. You know that everybody seems to know his name, but no one ever knows anything  _ about  _ him. 

His hair is green. He can paint nails with ease. And he knows something. You got that last bit of information from Saihara, though you’re sure you weren’t meant to hear it. He tells you that Amami seems to stay out of the way of things. He doesn’t push for information like Ouma does. At least, if he does, it’s undetectable.

You want to know what he knows. If he’s keeping things from the group, that just makes him all the more suspicious, and all the more likely to hurt or kill somebody. That is how the game is played, after all. 

You’re halfway into your room that night when you stop. Why would Amami be suspicious? You think back on your week. You aren’t the epitome of trust, but you think that it might have been stupid to have thought him a traitor. What your supposed classmates do know of him is rather trusting. After all, who would go from laughing about hypotheticals one night to killing the next?

You end up shaking your head. It’s too late to think about this too much. You make sure your door is thoroughly locked and barricaded slightly. You won’t be able to observe if you are dead. You go to bed.

* * *

The next bit of information you pick up about Amami makes you doubt your inner monologue from the previous night. Not too much, but just a little. The others have heard him mumble to himself in the hallways. In a different language. You know that Kaito knows a fair bit of German and English. Ouma knows English, Kirumi knows Chinese, and Shuichi can speak a little bit of Gaelic. You aren’t sure why he does. 

The point of the matter is that no one knew what Amami was saying, and people were weary. You’ve got notebooks upon notebooks of information on the others (they were under enough stress that most of them spilled more than they probably thought they did. It may have been a sneaky way to learn, but you've been told that you have a good listening ear and a great memory to match), and you’ve written them all in different tongues. You know you’ll be able to figure out what he’s saying, if only you can catch him in the act. And so you start your self-approved task of figuring out what he's saying.

The next time you pass him in the hallways, Amami doesn't mutter. He waves at you and smiles. 

"Hey Shinguuji. Have a good day."

You nod in response and keep walking. You'll have to try again later.

And so you spend the better part of the day subtly trying to catch him in the act. Eventually, you drop the plan. There isn't any point in trying to find out, you realize. It isn't hard for you to move on, as you weren't super fixed on the idea. A curiosity, you suppose. 

You're walking indoors, a notebook opened and your eyes going over the information when you hear it. It's so odd, how when you stop looking for something that you find it. You're sure that you're on your own, or maybe you were just absorbed by the text, but when you hear the familiar low voice mumbling off locations. Places in the school, simply. Hallways, bathrooms, recreational rooms, et cetera. 

For the second time since you've known Amami, you stop yourself from laughing. French. He's speaking in French, and talking about hallways. Briefly, you wonder why he’s muttering about halls and some sort of passage. Maybe the others were right to be wary. And maybe they weren’t, because when you both look up he smiles and you think you might have just died.

You nod at him, and continue down the hall. You know what that was, but there wasn't a chance you'd do anything about it. This was a game of death, and (as you find yourself having to remind you more frequently) attachment was futile. Someone could end up dead or a murderer. You didn't want to be the one to be attached when the inevitable happened.

You reach your room and shake yourself away from your thoughts. You completed your goal. That's all that you needed to do. You didn't need to think about that smile, or that laugh. Amami was a suspicious character. A bad idea all around.

And yet you find yourself walking slower than usual to the dining hall the next morning, weighed down lightly by the tiredness of staying up too late, thinking about pistachios and French.


End file.
